Scooby Doo and the Galactic Monsters
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Daphne is kidnapped, Scooby and the Mystery Inc. gang must team up with alien monsters!
1. Chapter 1: Beauties and Beasts

**With the votes in on my latest poll, it's Scooby Doo meeting some aliens! Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside a quarantined factory in a dark city, a hideous mutant monster was chasing a tall, lanky teenager in a green shirt, brown bellbottom pants and had short dusty blonde hair. His name was Shaggy Rogers, he was running alongside his best friend, a Great Dane named Scooby Doo.

"Like, run, Scoob!" Shaggy screamed as the roaring monster kept chase.

"R'im running! R'im running!" Scooby replied.

The duo kept running and passed by a corner. Once the monster passed as well, a huge net lifted up and trapped the monster.

"We did it!" From the shadows, there were three other teens. A tall, statuesque blonde boy with a white sweater over a blue shirt and pants along with an orange ascot around his neck, his name was Fred Jones.

Daphne Blake, a redhead in a purple dress with a green scarf and headband. And finally, a girl in an orange sweater and red skirt, the team genius, Velma Dinkley.

Once the cops arrived, Velma did the honors of unmasking the villain. "The Midtown Mutant is none other than...!" She pulled off the mask, revealing a middle-aged man.

"Joe Harbors?!" the gang said in unison.

"That's right." Velma confirmed. "He discovered that there was oil right under this building! So he decided to haunt his brother's business to shut it down so he could sell this property and retire rich!"

"And I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling kids!" Joe said with a sneer.

After the cops took Harbors away, the gang decided to celebrate with a trip to the local malt shop.

"I tell ya, guys, this is getting too easy." Fred said after taking a sip of his milkshake.

"I'll say! We're getting better and better with every case!" Daphne added.

Shaggy and Scooby finished scarfing down their tenth cheeseburger. "Yeah, but the monsters are getting scarier!"

"Reah! Rarier!" Scooby agreed.

Velma shook her head. "Come on, you two! How could you still get scared by monsters if they aren't even real?"

"Velma's right. In fact, she's always right." said Daphne. "The monsters always turns out to be bad guys in a mask. You two should know that by now!"

The two friends paused their eating, letting that comment sink in. It all made sense now that they thought about it.

"Like, I guess we were too busy being scared to remember that." Shaggy admitted. "Y'know, Scoob, the girls are right! We've dealt with all sorts of creepy creeps before, but never a real monster!"

Scooby nodded. "Reah!"

"That's because there's no such thing as ghosts or monsters or anything abnormal like that." Fred confirmed.

Velma firmly adjusted her glasses. "Agreed. So I say we put this monster nonsense behind us and take a break from mystery solving."

Daphne beamed. "And I know how!" Excitement came across her face. "There's going to be a beauty pageant nearby and I'm going to check it out!"

Just then, a hand smacked down on the table. The gang jumped, Scooby and Shaggy choked on their milkshakes.

"Well, good luck trying to beat me!" said a snobby, bratty voice.

Daphne looked up and saw a girl. She could tell this was a mean girl right off the bat. "The name's Stephanie." said the smirking girl. "And next to your choice of outfits, competing against me in the Belle of Bellwood pageant is the biggest mistake of your life!"

That's all it took. Daphne stood her ground and met Stephanie's gaze. "Oh, yeah? Well, it'll be snowing in Florida before you win a pageant of any kind!" Daphne fumed back. "So get ready to be a loser!"

"In your dreams!" Stephanie sneered with a neck roll. As she walked out the door, Daphne lifted the gang out of their booth. "Come on, I've got a pageant to win!"

"But I thought you wanted to check out the pageant!" Velma fumbled as she was shoved into the Mystery Machine, the gang's signature van.

"And let that thing get away with those words? I don't think so!"

With that said, the gang drove off to the town of Bellwood. They arrived the very next day without even taking a break, since Fred was dozing off in the middle of the trip, Daphne took over as driver and tore through the streets just to get to town.

At the center where the pageant was being held, beautiful, confident girls were signing up. Daphne promptly wrote her name on the sheet and marched to the nearest shopping mall to pick out a stylish outfit for tonight.

Meanwhile, the gang were waiting for Daphne at the food court. Fred checked his watch. "Geez, Daphne sure is determined to win this thing if it's taking her this long to choose the right clothes."

"What is it with women being so competitive with beauty these days?" Velma wondered out loud. "Isn't a woman's intelligence and personality all that matters?"

"I agree with you there." said a new voice. The four friends turned and saw two twin girls with ice blue eyes. One was blonde and wore glasses while the other was a brunette with no glasses. "Sorry if we were eavesdropping." the blonde apologized. "We were just trying to find some good seats and we heard talk about the pageant. So we couldn't help ourselves."

"Rat's rokay." Scooby said.

The girls yelped when they heard Scooby speak and took a step back. "You can talk?!" the brunette asked, wide eyed.

"Of course he can, what's wrong with that?" Shaggy asked, confused.

"Dogs aren't suppose to talk!" said the brown haired girl. "Is he really a dog?"

"And if he is a dog, how can he talk?" questioned the blondie.

"Hmm..." Scooby scratched his head, pondering. Scooby never wondered how he was able to talk.

"He is a real dog. He's just a dog that talks." Shaggy strongly confirmed. "And like, who are you two?"

The blonde smiled. "My name's Rachel and this is my sister, Sasha." Sasha simply waved before turning her attention back to Scooby, fascinated. She scratched him behind the ears and the dog thumped his leg in excitement.

"Who are you guys?" asked Rachel.

"I'm Fred, this is Velma, Shaggy and the dog is Scooby Doo." Fred introduced. "So, are you girls entering the pageant too?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nah, we're not into that kind of stuff. Right, Sasha?"

"Right, sis." Sasha replied as she rubbed Scooby's tummy.

Daphne arrived at the food court with an armful of shopping bags. "Alright, I've got everything I need to win the-" She paused her words when she saw the two attractive sisters. "And who are these two?" she asked suspiciously. "Come to gloat too?"

Rachel cocked her head back. "Gloat? What are you talking about?" Sasha was too busy playing with Scooby to pay any attention.

"Relax, Daphne." Velma told her. "We were just having a friendly chat with Rachel and Sasha."

"And they're not even entering the pageant anyway." Fred added. He turned to Rachel. "Sorry about that, some girl named Stephanie got our friend Daphne all wired up about this pageant thing."

"Oh, don't let Stephanie get to you." Rachel told Daphne. "She couldn't win a pageant to save her life. So I wouldn't worry about her." She looked at her wristwatch. "Whoa! We're gonna be late for our date with the boys! Come on, Sasha!"

"Okay." Sasha stopped playing and patted Scooby on the head. "Goodbye, Scooby." She gave him a little kiss on the head. Scooby blushed and let out a goofy chuckle.

"Good luck at the pageant, Daphne!" Rachel called as she and her sister hurried out of the mall.

"Like, those girls sure are nice!" said Shaggy.

"Rand retty roo." Scooby gushed, swooning over Sasha.

Daphne rolled her eyes. Just then, a tote carrying girl walked over to Mystery Inc. "I wouldn't get too fond to them if I were you." she said.

"Why?" Velma asked curiously.

"Because they live in the haunted Grant Mansion!" answered the girl, squeezing her tote strap.

Shaggy and Scooby jumped. "Haunted?!" they said together.

"That's right. The Grant Mansion is crawling with ghosts and monsters! The only way those girls are still alive is that they've become one of them!"

Poor Scooby and Shaggy were terrified already, but the rest of the gang was not.

"I sincerly doubt that." Velma replied.

"And who cares about a haunted house when I've got a pageant to win?!" Daphne said. "Come on, you guys!" She took the gang out of the mall and Daphne prepared herself to be the Belle of Bellwood pageant princess.

* * *

When night fell and the streetlights came on, the Belle of Bellwood pageant was beginning. The seats were packed, but the gang managed to score the perfect seats to watch the show.

A tall, slender man in a spiffy suit came on stage holding a wireless microphone, one the lights dimmed and the spotlight hit him, he spoke. "Welcome one and all to the Belle of Bellwood beauty pageant!"

The room filled with whistles and applause. The man continued. "Now, let's get things started by having a look at tonight's beauties to claim the crown!"

The sparkly curtains pulled back and revealed a lineup of the loveliest ladies. The whole stage lit up in their presence, as well as the faces of every male in the audience. The gang could see Daphne wearing her sweetest smile, strutting her stuff in her slimming, glittery purple gown. Standing right next to her was Stephanie in a midnight blue ball gown.

"Like, wow! Daphne's got some real competition up there!" Shaggy said after sipping his soft drink.

"Don't worry, Daphne's got this in the bag." Fred said.

Just then, the lights went out. Everyone immediately panicked, the announcer tried to calm things down. "Now, everyone! Remain calm! We're, uh, just having a technical issue with the lighting, that's all! So please remain cal-"

All of a sudden, a hooded woman appeared over the stage in a pink flash. Her black cloak flowing as she held her arms wide. The woman raised her arms higher and higher, and strange words emerged from her mouth.

The breeze she was creating became stronger as a glowing pink aura crackled from her hands. She flicked her outstretched fingers.

**BLAM!**

The woman, Daphne, as well as every beauty pageant contestant, disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Haunted Mansion

**Happy Easter, everyone! I brought you the next chapter for your Easter baskets! Enjoy!**

* * *

You could have heard a pin drop in the building that night. Everyone stared in shock, confused on what just happened.

"WHERE DID THE CONTESTANTS GO?! THEY'RE GONE!" the announcer screamed into his microphone before he fainted.

The entire audience immediately caught on with his panic and some began screaming.

"Zoinks! Daphne's been kidnapped by a creepy witch lady!" Shaggy wailed.

"Raphne!" Scooby sobbed.

The only people not in shock or despair was Fred and Velma. Fred firmly crossed his arms. "Well, gang. It looks like we've got another mystery on our hands."

"And I think we already found our first suspects before this mystery even began." Velma said.

"We did?" Shaggy questioned.

"Yes, the Jocklin sisters."

"What?! But it can't be them!" Shaggy said. "They said it themselves that they weren't interested in pageants!"

"That's just what they wanted us to think." Fred replied. "But we'll need to split up and look for clues. Velma and I will investigate the stage for anything that witch left behind. Shaggy and Scooby will go to the Grant Mansion and dig up any information about the sisters."

But Scooby and Shaggy were not at all willing. "Why can't we stay here and you guys go to the haunted mansion?" Shaggy asked.

Velma simply shrugged. "Okay, fine. We'll go while you two stay here where just saw the witch, who might come back while we go to a "haunted" house, which there are no such thing as. In fact, that mansion is probably just a normal house like any other one."

When Velma was done speaking, Shaggy and Scooby were already out the door.

Velma smiled proudly. "Works every time."

* * *

By taking a taxi, the teen and dog arrived at the wrought iron gates of the Grant Mansion.

"Good luck, Charlie." the driver said before he sped off down the street.

Shaggy gulped. "Like, the place sure looks haunted!"

"Reah! Really raunted!" Scooby agreed. They were already shivering and they haven't even walked through the gate yet!

Then Shaggy's eyebrows lifted with a thought. "Wait, hold on a sec, Scoob." Scooby stopped shivering and turned to Shaggy. "Remember what Velma said? That no matter what kind of creepy place with creepy creatures we run into, they all turn out to be bad guys in a mask because ghosts and monsters aren't real! We've got nothing to be afraid of!"

Scooby smiled wide. "Reah! Rou're right!" So the two friends walked through the gates, up the tall hill and Shaggy knocked on the massive door. "Hello? Anybody home?"

The door **CREEEEEKED** open, revealing the musty darkness inside. Scooby and Shaggy couldn't help but grit their teeth together.

"Let's look around, Scoob. Maybe we can find some clues." Shaggy said. He and Scooby stepped across the threshold and into the Grant Mansion. The inside was dark and creepy as the outside, as the sleuths looked around this exquisite gloom and grandeur, they were getting more and more creeped out.

"If monsters were real, they would love to live in a place like this." said Shaggy. Scooby couldn't agree more. They decided to head upstairs for clues, they entered into a random room and froze where they stood.

They found themselves inside a huge laboratory. It was like something straight out of a scary movie.

"Does this count as a clue, Scooby Doo?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

Scooby nodded. "Refinitely." They walked into the lab and saw how advanced yet old school the technology was.

"Y'know, Scooby. Maybe the Jocklin sisters are behind this." Shaggy said. "They must have created some sort of crazy special effects with all this tech and have a sinister motive to dress up like a scary hooded witch to kidnap Daphne and all those girls!" Shaggy turned and jutted his thumb at what he saw. "Look! They even made a Frankenstein monster over there too!"

Shaggy paused, as did Scooby. "Ruh, roh..."

The boys quivered as they turned around. Sure enough, a Frankenstein monster stomped towards them, he glared his glowing green eyes and the two big green conductors on his back sparked with green electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Scooby and Shaggy screamed, holding each other. They whimpered as the monster moved closer, his arms reaching out to grab them.

Then Shaggy stopped being scared. "Wait, Scoob! He's not real! Remember?!"

Scooby realized it too. "Reah!"

They let go of each other and stood their ground. Shaggy puffed out his chest. "Nice try, pal. But you can't fool us!"

"Reah!" Scooby marched right over to Frankenstrike and began pulling on his face. The more he pulled, the more angry the monster became.

"Uh, having trouble with the mask, Scooby?" Shaggy asked. He went over to help and began pulling it on the "mask".

Finally fed up, Frankenstrike grabbed Scooby and Shaggy in his massive hands and roared in their terrified faces before throwing them both for a forward pass.

The mystery solvers crumbled off the wall and fell to the floor. They shakily picked themselves up. "Re-Re-Re's real!" Scooby stuttered.

Shaggy wanted to scream in agreement and scold himself for being in denial, but right now, he and Scooby had to escape the approaching Franken-monster!

"LIKE, RUN, SCOOB!" Shaggy screamed at the top of his lungs. He and Scooby zoomed right out the door and through the hall, screaming like the professional cowards they are.

Suddenly, two straps of gauze grabbed them by the ankles and pulled them to the floor. They turned and saw the flashing green eyes of a different monster emerged from the shadows.

"Zoinks! A m-mu-mu-mummy!" Shaggy said in shock.

Snare-oh towered over the defenseless detectives along with Frankenstrike. Scooby and Shaggy felt like fainting any second.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a sweet voice spoke out. "Scooby?! Shaggy?! What are you doing here?!"

"Ruh?!" Scooby and Shaggy looked over and saw Sasha holding the arm of a sickly pale, yet strong looking man in a black and green jumpsuit with a green pointed mask over his eyes. He had the same green eyes as the monsters.

"Who are these two?" asked the pale man in a deep, Transylvanian accent. The boys saw his fanged teeth.

"V-V-V-VAMPIRE!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed. They finally fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Our First Suspect

Back at the arena, Fred and Velma were investigating backstage.

"That's strange, we searched this place from top to bottom and haven't found anything!" Fred said.

"And nothing helped from the security footage!" Velma added. "We're missing some major clues here!"

Fred crossed his arms. "Let's just Scooby and Shaggy found something."

"Excuse me."

Fred and Velma turned and got the biggest shock yet. A tall man with periwinkle blue fur and orange eyes approached the teens. He wore blue and black body armor and had a strange weapon on his shoulder. And of all people standing beside this creature, was Rachel Jocklin.

"I am Magister Rook Blonko and I would like to ask you a few questions." the furry man said.

"I think you've got it mixed up." Velma said as she came forward. "You're the one who needs to answer some questions around here."

"Now, just a minute!" Rachel said. "We're here to help you find Daphne and the missing women. Just come with us and we'll explain everything."

"I do not think we should trust them so easily, Rachel." Rook said.

"It's okay, Rook." Rachel told him. "These guys are Mystery Inc. I saw them at the mall earlier and looked them up. Maybe they can help us!"

"Well, before we go anywhere, I think you owe us an explanation or two." Fred said.

* * *

"Look, they're waking up!"

Shaggy and Scooby's eyes began to open, when their vision faded in, they saw Sasha, along with the mummy, vampire, and Frankenstein.

The duo screamed and got up to get away, but Frankenstrike grabbed them both from behind the sofa and firmly placed them back on their seats.

"Stay..." Frankenstrike warned them.

They stayed.

The vampire went up to them with his arms folded. "Feeling better?"

Shaggy and Scooby could only whimper and shake their heads no.

"Good. So, what were you doing here snooping around?" he said with a snarl, his eyes flashed.

Scooby and Shaggy wanted to keep their blood, so they had no choice but to beg for mercy. "Oh, please! We're really sorry Mr. Vampire sir! We'll never come back here again! I promise! We can guarantee it!"

"You sure about that?" Snare-oh bellowed at the boys, they cowered in terror, shivering profusely.

"Come on, you guys. Give them a break." Sasha said. Unbelievably, the monsters indeed backed off. "Guys, I know this is going to sound crazy, but these aren't really monsters. They're aliens."

"Aliens?!" Scooby and Shaggy were beyond flabbergasted.

Sasha nodded. "That's right, my sister and I came here and were just as scared as you are now. But when they saved us from danger, we actually got along and became a family here." She looked over to the aliens. "This is Frankenstrike, Snare-oh, and Whampire, my fiancé."

"Riancé?!" Scooby blubbered.

"As in, 'going to be married' fiancé?!" Shaggy shouted. "Like, 'husband and wife' fiancé?!"

Sasha and Whampire nodded.

Shaggy sunk in his seat. "Ho, boy..." Just when Scooby and Shaggy thought they've seen it all in their mystery solving career.

Just then, the door slammed and Rook and Rachel rushed in. "Everybody! We've got an emergency! Charmcaster is back!" Rachel said.

"And she has kidnaped the contestants for the Belle of Bellwood beauty pageant!" said Rook.

Fred and Velma came in as well. "Jinkies!" Velma cried as she and Fed jumped back in fright of the Galactic Monsters.

"Oh, great. More nosy parkers." Frankenstrike sneered. He pointed to Shaggy and Scooby. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes, and that's meddling kids to you, Mr. So-called Monster." Velma retorted. "Nice mask though." She reached for his face.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby ran over to her and pulled Velma away from Frankenstrike. "Trust me, Velma! These guys are real! We tried the whole unmasking thing, and we got a nasty surprise!"

"He's right, Velma." Rachel said. "Whether you believe us or not, these aliens are part of our family and they can help you rescue Daphne."

Velma cunningly adjusted her glasses. "Believe you or not, huh? Well, I don't believe you. I mean, really? Aliens that resemble monsters of Hollywood fiction? Puh-lease!"

"Whoa. Easy. Let's not provoke the alien monsters, Velma." Fred warned cautiously.

"You too?!" Velma face palmed. "Honestly..."

"Can we please return to our current situation here?" Rook insisted. "We believe Charmcaster is behind this."

"Like, who's Charmcaster?" Shaggy asked.

"She's an evil sorceress who uses her magic for evil." Sasha casually explained.

"Rhat rakes rense." said Scooby.

"But why would she kidnap a bunch of beautiful women?" Snare-oh thought out loud.

"Maybe she's just jealous." Whampire bluntly guessed.

"Or maybe she plans on using innocent humans lives for a much more sinister purpose." Rachel responded.

"But how are we suppose to find this charm casting lady?" Shaggy said. "Normally, the bad guys find us!"

"Shaggy's right." Fred said. "We'll need to lure this Charmcaster out in the open then trap her!"

Rook shook his finger. "It won't be as simple as that, Mr. Jones. Charmcaster is too powerful to simply "trap." Magic can only be defeated with magic. And I know someone who can help us!" Rook took out his communicator.

"Who's he gonna call? Shaggy asked.

"Lucky Girl." Rook answered.

"Rucky Rirl?" Scooby echoed.

"Yeah, she's a sorceress who uses her powers for good." Rachel explained.

After a few rings, Rook hung up. "She is not answering, she must be busy with school."

Velma blinked. "School? Why can't she just wave her magic wand and all her homework will be done?" she said sarcastically.

The room got very quiet. Many glares were at Velma, Shaggy and Scooby hunkered, even Velma, who was feeling scared for the first time since she walked into the mansion.

Whampire menaced towards Velma and met her gaze. He leaned so close all Velma could see was the green of his eyes. "Listen," he said coldly, his eyes flashed. "we don't kid when it comes to helping people, got it?"

Velma swallowed. All she wanted was to run away.

"Well, if Lucky Girl can't help us, then maybe Professor Hex will!" Rook said.

Whampire pulled back. "Then let's get to it!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Culprit

Inside Frankenstrike's lab, the Transylian fired up the teleporter. While the Plumbers were preparing, Mystery Inc. was floored.

Sasha and Rachel came up to them. "Are you guys okay?" Rachel asked.

"You look upset." Sasha added, mostly referring to Daphne.

Velma turned to them. "Upset?! I'm way past upset!" she blurted out.

Fred put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Don't worry, Velma. We'll find Daphne-"

Velma fought her way out of Fred's hands. "This isn't about Daphne! This whole thing goes against everything I stand for!" she wailed. "All my life I devoted myself to debunking monsters, magic and the supernatural. And now, here we are in a haunted house full of aliens that are dead-ringers to Hollywood monsters chasing after a real witch who uses real magic?! There's no way any of this can be possible!"

Undaunted, Rachel grabbed Velma and brought her face to face. "Velma, listen to me. I know this is all too much to comprehend, but that doesn't mean you should be in denial like this!"

"Yeah, Velma." said Shaggy. "I know this is crazy, but like, come on! Just give it a rest already!"

"Reah! Rust ret rit ro, rirl!" Scooby quipped.

"They're right, Velma. We've stumbled onto something much greater than we could imagine." Fred said. "The best we can do is just accept it."

"Okay, the teleporter's ready." Frankenstrike dusted his hands.

"Friedkin University, here we come!" said Rachel, but Rook stopped her.

"No, honey. It is too dangerous. You, Sasha and our guests shall remain here." he told her.

But Fred intervened. "Hold on a sec, we're coming with you. Daphne is our friend, and she needs our help no matter what."

Rook shook his head. "I cannot let you come, you-"

"He's right, Rook." Shaggy interrupted. "This is a mystery right? And we're the best mystery solvers in the business! You need us more than anything! We're coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"Hold on a second!" Velma spoke out. "Are you guys serious?! You're actually going with these monsters?! And actually going without a single idea of what you'll find?! It could mean certain death!"

"Rhat's right." Scooby nodded firmly. "Re're roing. Ror Raphne."

"For Daphne!" Shaggy cheered.

"For Daphne!" Fred cheered as well.

Just when Velma thought things couldn't get anymore outrageous. This was truly a mystery for the books. She closed her eyes and dipped her head, her mind swirled and stirred everything she's seen and heard this fateful day, and at the end of it, she saw Daphne who needed to be rescued.

Velma lifted her head and clenched her fists. Her eyes filled with newfound determination.

"FOR DAPHNE!" Velma yelled for the whole world to hear.

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" the whole gang cheered.

Rook paused, then smiled. "I guess I cannot convince them now."

* * *

It was dark and dreary as always at Friedkin University. With a bright green flash, Rook, Whampire, Snare-oh, and Frankenstrike and Mystery Inc. appeared right on the school grounds.

"Jinkies! It actually worked!" Velma was ecstatic. "A real working teleporter! Did you really make it?!"

Frankenstrike smiled. "Sure did." he bragged.

"Let us discuss scientific achievements later." Rook told them. "First, we must find Professor Hex."

As they walked to the teacher's office, the three humans and dog were amazed at how spooky this place was at night, even for a college.

"So, is this Hex guy, like, a freaky powerful warlock or something?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, believe it or not, Hex is really Charmcaster's uncle who used to be as bad as she is!" Snare-oh explained. "But after facing depression, he saw the error of his ways and became a teacher here."

The gang arrived at his office. Rook knocked at the door. "Hello? Professor Hex? This is an emergency!"

The door **CREEEEEKED** open.

"Why is it every time we go to a creepy place, the doors have to be creepy?" Shaggy complained.

"Come in." a gravelly voice called from the darkness.

They walked in and a single light on the black oak desk turned on. The man swiveled his black leather chair around, it was none other than Professor Hex himself.

Scooby and Shaggy yelped and jumped into Rook's arms. The Revonnahgander heaved them momentarily before dropping them on the floor.

"Sorry about that, they scare easily." Fred apologized.

"It's alright, young man. It comes with getting this tattoo." Hex gestured to his face. "I'm glad you're here. Do any of you know where Gwendolyn is? She wasn't in class today, or the day before."

"If Gwendolyn is missing, there's a good chance Charmcaster must have captured her too." Snare-oh said.

"Professor Hex, you must help us find your niece and stop her!" said Rook.

Suddenly, Rook's communicator rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"ROOK! HELP US!" Rachel's voice cried on the other side of the line.

"What is it, Rachel?! What's wrong?!" Rook said frantically.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Rachel panted for breath. Loud crashes and noises were heard.

"Is it Charmcaster?!" Rook questioned.

"No..." Rachel's breath hitched. "It's Gwendolyn! And Kevin and Zed! They're all attacking!"

"What?! But that can't be!" Whampire said into Rook's communicator.

"You don't understand," Rachel said. "THERE ARE CORRUPTURAS ON THEIR HEADS!"

"What?!" Velma repeated, but before anyone else could question,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And the line dropped dead.

Silence.

Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were at loss for words.

"Corrupturas..." Whampire said, his eyes turned into slits.

"And all this time we've been after the wrong culprit." Frankenstrike said.

"What?! Wrong culprit?!" Fred exclaimed. "You mean it's not Charmcaster?!"

"No," Rook said. "It's Lord Transyl. The same species as Whampire."

"Whampire?! The Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby said together.

Whampire remained silent.

"It appears this situation is worse than we thought." Snare-oh said. "And if Transyl is behind this, then we have a good idea on where he is."

Rook straightened himself. "Men! We have no time to waste! Professor Hex! We need a teleportation spell to Anur Transyl! And fast!"

Hex gave a nod. "I understand."

"Like, I'm afraid to ask, but what is Anur Transyl?" asked Shaggy.

"It's the planet where we came from." Whampire answered.

Hex stood and raised his hands, his hands sparked with a red magical aura. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir. Make sure all four of us are sent there safely." Rook ordered.

"Four?! Don't you mean eight?!" Velma replied.

"No, four." Rook responded. "Transyl is more dangerous and evil than Charmcaster in every way! You will not survive if you encounter him, you will either get hurt or captured."

"Or drain your energy as a quick snack." Whampire included.

"Energy?! I thought vampires drank blood!" Shaggy said.

"No, we are Vladats. While we may be weak to light, we are capable of controlling other people and draining the life-force energy of living beings. A single bite and all the life will be sucked out of you!"

Scooby and Shaggy, even Fred and Velma were terror-struck. They imagined themselves drained of their lives and all being left was their cold, dead bodies.

"You do not have a choice this time." said Rook. "You all are staying here!"

Finally, Hex recited an incantation and the room began to swirl with red and black lightening, wind spun around Rook and the Galactic Monsters. With a blinding **FLASH!,** they were gone.

Once the dust cleared, Hex turned his attention to the teen mystery crew. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong!" Fred said. "We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

Shaggy, of course, thought otherwise. "But Freddie! You heard what the alien vampire said! If we go with them, that trance guy would capture and suck the life out of us!"

"Shaggy, are you forgetting that Daphne is in the hands of a life-sucking vampire?" Velma said. "If it was you as his prisoner, would you want us to stand around and do nothing about it?"

"Yeah, Shaggy. What happened to that confidence you had earlier?" asked Fred. "Did it just go down the drain for nothing?"

"Reah, Rhaggy!" Scooby barked, not scared this time. "Raphne reeds rus rig rime!"

The gang was right, Shaggy did lose his confidence, but now, he just found it. "Alright. So, Fred, what's the plan?"

"Finally!" Fred said, smiling. "And I'm glad you asked."


	5. Chapter 5: Case Closed

The world of Anur Transyl was as dark, gloomy and spooky as ever. It seemed like it was always nighttime on Anur Transyl, only because the sun was too small to shine it's meager light on the frightful planet.

Far off in the distance, away from any civilization, a black stone castle clung to a craggy cliff overlooking a tossing sea of dark water.

Inside the castle, it was truly a macabre marvel. Colors dimmed, dark wood walls, scarlet carpets. Heavy velvet curtains covered every window, concealing any light. Monstrous, vampiric statues and alarming portraits were placed around to make any intruder break out in cold sweat.

This place could give the Grant Mansion a run for it's money.

Deep within this dreaded castle, in an exquisitely dreary room, was the greatly feared Lord Transyl, sitting poised and regal upon his black throne.

A pink flash appeared before him, it was Kevin Levin, his alien dog Zed, and the hooded woman along with Sasha and Rachel, whose bodies were wrapped tightly with magic. Their captor pulled her hood back, and it was none other than Gwendolyn, her eyes swirling with hypnosis and a Corruptura smack dab in her forehead. Kevin and Zed had the exact same symptoms.

"Well done, my children." Transyl hissed, he arose from his throne.

Rachel turned her head and saw Daphne and the kidnapped women trapped inside a glowing pink dome curtesy of Gwen's magic.

Stephanie as well as every other girl was scared stiff, but not Daphne. "Oh, great. More damsels for your collection?"

The girls gasped, Rachel's eyes widened, Sasha's stomach tightened.

Lord Transyl flashed his eyes in Daphne's direction before he approached the captured sisters. He smiled wickedly, directly at Sasha. "Throw the blonde in with the others."

Gwen did as ordered and sent Rachel flying right into the magic prison, crashing into Stephanie.

Transyl turned back to Sasha. "Now I have you all to myself..."

Sasha glared at the cruel Vladat. "Me I get, but why kidnap Rachel and all these other girls?"

"Simple." Lord Transyl smiled, showing his yellowed fangs. "Fresh food."

Some girls screamed, a few put their hands around their necks. Stephanie screamed and fainted, landing right in some random girl's arms.

"With these human alien hybrids, we will gather more subjects and more food to feed my hunger. But first..." Transyl grabbed Sasha's shoulders. He leaned very close to Sasha.

Then the Vladat unleashed the hypnosis into her eyes. "you will be perfect as my slave!"

"SASHA! NOOOO!" Rachel screeched, she banged hard against the dome.

Sasha's lips parted, her eyes swirled to Transyl's. "Your...slave..." she droned mindlessly.

This was it. Transyl had Sasha under his power. She was going to be his slave forever.

Sasha's eyes kept swirling, for a second or two, then she blinked her eyes and the swirling was gone. "Nice try."

"Huh?!" Transyl gasped. "No! You should be controlled! How is this happening?!"

Now Sasha smiled wickedly. "Whampire, of course. He used his hypnosis so yours won't affect me, so there." She stuck her tongue at Transyl's face. He snared as he tightened his grip on Sasha.

"Aha! I knew it!" Daphne said. "That guy really is a fake!"

In spite of Transyl's rage towards Sasha, he turned it to Daphne. "What is that suppose to mean?!"

Daphne folded her arms. "You know what I mean. You're just a phony guy in a mask and not a real vampire. And you just proved it!"

Rachel shushed her. "Quiet! You're making him mad!" she whispered sharply.

Transyl flashed his eyes. "Is that so?"

"That's right, I've dealt with a lot of vampire wannabes before trying to scare people with their special effects, fake fangs and corny Dracula voices, and you are no different. I'm onto you."

Transyl dropped Sasha. Then he mentally commanded Gwen to bring Daphne to him. THe evil Vladat grabbed Daphne by the throat.

"You deny my very existence?!" Transyl bellowed, his grip tightened.

Daphne immediately regretted her words, but she did not speak, her throat was in Transyl's grasp. She vision started to weaken.

"Perhaps this will convince you." Transyl opened his jaw and closed in on Daphne's neck. She felt her life flashing before her eyes. And it was about to end here.

"HEADS UP!"

A water balloon came hurling at Transyl and smacked him in the face. He dropped Daphne and wiped his face, snarling.

When Daphne saw who saved her, she couldn't believe it. It was Shaggy and Scooby armed with water balloons. Shaggy was ready to throw another one. "Over here, Mr. Tall, pale and downright creepy!" He threw the water balloon.

"Reah!" Scooby threw a water balloon too. One hit Transyl's feet while the other missed his head by an inch.

Lord Transyl flashed his eyes at the two foolish intruders. "GET THEM!" he roared.

Kevin and Zed confronted them. Kevin touched the marble floor and his body became covered in it, he morphed his hands into two sharp marble blades. Zed snarled like a mad dog and snapped her chops at Scooby.

And Scooby and Shaggy knew what was coming next.

"Run, Scoob!" Shaggy cried. And the two sleuths did what they did best. Run.

While Transyl's slaves went after Shaggy and Scooby, Whampire came in flying and sucker punched Gwen, sending her flying right into a wall. Then Whampire grabbed Sasha and they flew out the same way Scooby and Shaggy did. Not before Whampire taunted Transyl with a snarky look.

Transyl was enraged, his fangs clenched and his heart filled with murder. He was eyond enraged. His plan was beginning to fail. With a flash of his eyes, Gwen got back on her feet and flew after the attackers.

Lord Transyl took off as well, even though he had his prisoners all to himself, he decided to save them for later. Right now, his thirst for revenge was even greater than his taste for energy. He flew after Whampire, eager to put him to rest once and for all.

Whampire, Sasha, Shaggy and Scooby ran and ran as Transyl and his slaves gave chase.

"You guys sure are fast!" Whampire said, amazed Scooby and Shaggy can keep up with him.

"Yeah, we're used to it." Shaggy called back.

From the darkness, two green eyes flashed. Then a blast of green electricity zapped Gwen, Kevin, Zed, and Transyl. They howled and shrieked as volts of Transylian power coursed through their bodies. Finally, Frankenstrike ceased his attack, his victims fall lifelessly on the floor.

"Snare-oh! You're on!" Fred said.

On cue, Snare-oh grabbed the montionless Transyl and his lackeys and threw their bodies in what appeared to be glass coffins.

Once placed and locked inside, Transyl began to awake. He gasped in despair when he found himself trapped. Frankenstrike and Velma came out and smiled knowingly.

Velma adjusted her glasses and pulled out a tiny remote control with a single red button. "And now for the finishing touch." She pushed the button and the coffins began to illuminate a harsh light from within.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Transyl screamed, he hissed in agony as the light from his coffin began to burn his body, smoke seeping through the cracks of his confinement.

And not just his, the other coffins glowed the same radiant light and the Corrupturas on Gwen's head broke apart and the swirls disappeared from her eyes, as did the same with Kevin and Zed. Kevin yelled and squeezed his eyes. "Hey! What's with the light show?!" Zed started to whimper as did Gwen.

Velma switched off the lights and released the couple and their dog, but Transyl stayed locked up.

Gwen rubbed her eyes, getting those awful spirals out of them for good. "What just happened?"

"Simple," Rook said as he and the Plumbers arrived. "Lord Transyl hypnotized and enslaved you with Corrupturas to do all his dirty work." he explained. The plumbers carried the weakened Vladat away.

"Like, what are they gonna do with him?" Shaggy asked.

"Put him back where he belongs; in front of the sun." answered Whampire.

* * *

And so, with Transyl defeated and all the females rescued, Mystery Inc. and the aliens went back to Earth at the Grant Mansion to celebrate with an all out pizza party.

Fred raised his glass of soda. "Here's to another mystery solved!"

"CHEERS!" Everyone toasted their glasses and the party went off with a bang, and even bigger bang when Scooby and Shaggy gorged themselves with pizza and belched like pros.

Sasha stared. "Man! Those two know how to eat!"

"They sure do." Daphne said with a smile. "But what really amazes me is that they would actually throw water balloons at a real vampire!"

"Alien vampire." Rachel corrected.

"We only did it cause garlic doesn't work on Vladats, so we had to settle for water balloons." Shaggy said. "But don't expect us to do it ever again!"

"Reah! REVER ragain!" said Scooby.

Once dinner was done, everyone settled in the parlor.

"I must say, Fred, you're plan worked quite well!" Rook said.

Fred humbly nodded. "My pleasure."

"So, how'd you guys find me?" Daphne asked.

"Well, we thought Transyl was hiding in that old castle of Zs'Skayr's," Whampire said. "But we were wrong."

"Once we arrived, we did a little detective work and found Transyl's hiding place in no time." Velma included. "But not before Frankenstrike and I built those coffins and set them up with powerful lighting. There was quite an impressive lab with lots of equipment at that other castle for some reason."

"Sorry if you didn't win the pageant, Daphne." Fred said, disappointed. In fact, the whole pageant was canceled because of Transyl. Besides, the contestants were too scared to participate anyway, Stephanie especially.

"It's no big deal, Freddie." Daphne said with a big shrug. "After today, I learned that you don't need to win a pageant to feel like a winner or feel beautiful. You just have to be proud to be yourself."

"Here! Here!" Sasha said. She looked around. "Hey, aren't we missing a few people?"

And then, two familiar screams came from the other room. Everybody got off their seats and ran into the living room, where Scooby was being tickled by Franknestrike while Snare-oh had Shaggy trapped in his tendrils and tickled him silly.

"Reheeheeheeheehee!" Scooby laughed as Frankenstrike wiggled his big fingers on the dog's stomach.

Frankenstrike chuckled. "What's wrong? I thought dogs love a good belly rub!"

"Ro! Rou're rickling rit! Reheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! C-Come on, Snare-oh! We're sorry! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Shaggy laughed and begged at the same time as the mummy wiggled his gauze on his belly and underarms

Rachel laughed. "What's going on here?"

"Well, these two big talkers said we were just big old softies." Frankenstrike said.

"So, who're the softies now?" said Snare-oh.

"W-W-We are! Just stohohop! Uncle!" Shaggy laughed.

"You heard him, guys. Now knock it off." Sasha told them.

The aliens stopped. As Scooby and Shaggy collected their breath, Velma checked on her phone. "Hey! Look at this! A movie theater is going under due to the ghost of a silver screen actress haunting it!"

Fred smiled. "Guess I know where we're going next!"

"Well, like, let's just hope they got a good snack bar!" Shaggy said. "All that tickling works up an appetite!" He turned to Scooby. "And this time, nothing's gonna scare us now! Right, buddy?"

"Right, Ramigo!" Scooby replied.

Then suddenly, Ghostfreak floated through the floor before them. "Who is making all this racket?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed. They ran right through the door, making a human and dog shaped hole.

Velma shook her head. "I guess some things never change."

"We better get going." Fred said as he, Daphne and Velma ran off after Shaggy and Scooby.

Rachel, Sasha and the aliens headed outside and saw them all in the Mystery Machine.

Daphne waved goodbye. "Thanks for everything!"

"We'll see you again soon!" Velma said.

Rachel waved as well. "Thanks for your help!"

"Take care of each other! Goodbye!" Sasha said, waving.

Fred hit the gas and the Mystery Inc. gang drove off together into the night, eager and always ready for whatever mystery they stumble into next.


End file.
